Trent's Destiny
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: When a massive power spike appears in the woods Trent must set out to claim the mysterous power source that's meant for him before Elsa, Zeltrax and a certain cloned Ranger can claim it for evil. Trent becomes the White Battlyzed Ranger. TrentKira


_AN: Hey this is White Avalanche Ranger with my newest story. I came up with the idea for this a few years ago, and now decided to post it as a fic. Let me know what you think. _

One morning in the Dino-Lab Haley was sitting at the computer drinking coffee when the alarm went off. Haley looked at the screen and set down her coffee with a few keystrokes she located the source of the problem.

"Unbelievable." She said to no one.

A large white glow could be seen on the monitor. Haley alerted the Rangers via communicator.

"Guys I think you might want to take a look at something." She told them.

Upstairs Tommy was getting ready for the day and picked up his Dino Bracelet.

"What is it Haley?"

"I'm picking up a massive energy spike that's similar to the White Dino Gem." She told him.

"I'll be right down." He told her.

Tommy finished getting dressed and made his way downstairs to the lab. A while later Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent arrived at the Rangers' lair.

"What was that you were saying about my Dino Gem?" Trent asked.

Haley turned around in her chair to face the DinoThunder Rangers.

"I was doing a scan of the area when the computer picked this up." she turned and showed them the same white glow she saw earlier.

"Whoa!" said the team.

"It carries the same energy signature as Trent's morpher. Its power level is off the scale, I think it might be a new power up for Trent." She revealed to the team.

Conner crossed his arms and sulk.

"How come he gets a new power up?"

"What's the matter? A Super Dino Mode, a second Ranger mode and a Battlyzer not enough for you?" Kira asked.

"I'd say someone's jealous. At least you have power-ups the rest of us got nothing." Ethan noted.

"Whatever that power is we have to get a hold of it before Mesogog and his goon patrol do." Said Haley.

"Where is it?" Trent asked.

"Its in the Northern woods on the far side of town." She told him.

"All right, I'll go after the power source while the rest of you protect the city." Trent told them.

"Whoa, whoa wait. What makes you think your going out there by yourself?" Conner asked.

"Yeah maybe one of us should go with you." Added Kira.

"I'll be fine guys, if I run into any trouble I'll send for back-up." Trent told them.

"Since the power's meant for Trent, its only fair that he retrieves it on his own." Said Tommy.

"Thanks Dr. O." Trent nodded.

"We all have our part. Now its your turn to step up." Tommy told him.

"All right. I'll see you later." Trent told them.

"Good luck Trent." Tommy nodded.

Trent walked out the back entrance of the Dino Cave Kira ran up behind him.

"Trent wait!" she called out.

The White Ranger turned and saw her running towards him.

"Kira." He said.

The Yellow Ranger stopped in front of him.

"I don't want to go by yourself." She told him.

"You heard the guys, I have to do this. Besides if I don't jump on it Mesogog and the others will." He replied.

"Just be careful all right?" she asked.

"Yeah sure thing." He told her.

"I mean it Trent, I don't want anything to happen to you." She said.

"I'll be careful Kira I promise. I already said I'd call for you guys if I run into any trouble." He said.

"Promise that you will." She said before hugging him.

"I will, I promise." He replied hugging her back.

"Come back safely." She said running a hand through his dark hair.

"Count on it. I'm just glad that I'm finally making a difference in this team." He told her.

"You've always made a difference Trent. Ever since you came into my life, you've made a difference." She said.

Something about those words touched his heart. As they sunk into his mind he thought back on all the things he did. Trent held Kira close to him resting his chin on her shoulder. Kira pressed her cheek next to his as she held him as close as she could.

"Since joining the Dino Rangers, I've felt out of place. Like I didn't belong, I guess with all the things I've done I'd have a tough time trusting myself too." He said.

"Every road has its bumps and cracks." Kira told him.

"Yeah but with me, its been nothing but potholes." He said.

"Well then you better get to fixing that road." She told him.

A smile came to his face.

"Yeah time to fill in the cracks and potholes." He replied.

"Be careful Trent." She told him.

"I will." He said.

She kissed his cheek and stepped away from him. Trent smiled at her as he summoned his Drago Morpher.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" he said pressing the button.

Trent's belt logo appeared as a large golden oval with a jagged design across the middle with the tips of his zord's claws appearing on the top and bottom of the logo. The symbol spilt open to reveal Trent in his pre-morphed form. Trent twisted his body and spun around being caught up in a tornado as pieces of his Ranger suit and armor fused to him. Trent dropped out of the sky landing on one knee with his left arm over his chest. His Ranger helmet came together completing the transformation. Trent flexed and posed with the white Dragozord in the background.

"Drago Dino Power!" he cried as explosions went off behind him and the Dragozord shrieked.

"Hiyah!" Trent yelled posing in front of Kira.

"Go get em tiger." She told him.

"You got it!" he nodded and sped off using his superspeed.

On Mesogog's island fortress the prehistoric villain had already caught wind of the Ranger's mission.

"The White Ranger is going to retrieve a powerful new weapon. Stop him, put an end to him before I do the same with you!" Mesogog warned Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Yes master!" garbled Zeltrax saluting him.

"Right away!" Elsa said as the two teleported out of his sight.

Mesogog turned to face the screen and roared. Trent was making record time racing to the far side of the forest; it was times like he was thankful to have super speed. Unfortunately his journey was about to hit a roadblock in the form of Zeltrax and Elsa. The two cyborgs jumped out of an invisa-portal infront of the White Ranger, Trent came to a halt before them.

"Going somewhere?" Elsa quipped.

"As a matter of fact, yeah now get out of the way." Trent told them.

"Oooh looks like somebody didn't learn their manners." She shot back.

"I don't have time for this." He told them.

"You don't have a choice!" Zeltrax growled.

The ebony cyborg attacked Trent. Trent drew his Drago Sword from its sheath and went after Zeltrax. Their swords clashed in midair as Zeltrax's long green sword looked to overpower Trent's smaller white one. A battle with such weapons would have Trent at a disadvantage but that was not the case in this Ranger. Trent managed to hold back Zeltrax's sword though it took both hands to achieve such a feet. Elsa attacked Trent with a flying kick knocking the White Ranger to the ground. Zeltrax and Elsa ran up to him with their swords drawn. Trent flipped back as they plunged their swords into the ground where he once laid. Trent got back to one knee and swung his sword causing sparks to fly from the blades of his enemy. Trent was back on his feet as he spun in the air and kicked Elsa aside taking on Zeltrax on his own. The two titans swung their powerful blades as Elsa tumbled back. Zeltrax swung his sword Trent ducked and spun around getting Zeltrax across the gut with his sword. Elsa got back up and jumped in the air and struck the White Ranger across the back with her sword. Zeltrax kicked him in the chest and sent him headlong in a tree trunk. The White Ranger looked up and saw them running towards him. Trent ducked as their swords caught the base of the tree, the White Ranger rolled away from them and got to one knee before going in for another attack. Elsa and Zeltrax both jumped in the air and got Trent across the chest. Sparks flew as the White Ranger fell back to the ground. Zeltrax and Elsa crossed their swords combining their power and launched it at Trent. The explosion sent him flying through the air and crashing into the upper tree trunk and fell face first to the ground. Zeltrax and Elsa stood over the White Ranger as it looked like the end was near for Trent.

Trent pointed his Drago Laser and fired hitting both of them in the chest as the villains went down Trent jumped to his feet and raced around them in a circle creating a vortex that lifted the two of them in the air. Trent slashed at them using his speed as they spun around before letting them fall to earth. Knowing he couldn't beat them on his own Trent raced off in search of the power source. Zeltrax and Elsa staggered to their feet and chased after him.

Mesogog having seen the whole thing from his lair was disgusted by it.

"Bah! Those two continue to fail me. Therefore I am trusting you to finish the job." He said.

"Consider it done." replied the White Ranger Clone.

"Go now and don't come back until you have retrieved the power source!" Mesogog said.

"Yes master." Relied the Clone and teleported out of the lair.

Mesogog got up and walked over to his monster machine, the Geno Randomizer.

"Those Rangers will come looking for Trent. I must keep them separated from each other until I have the power source in my grasp." Mesogog thought aloud as he activated the machine.

The first of three monsters that popped out of the machine was a recreation of the Donkeyvac monster, the second monster was a weird bull-like mutant with armor plating and brown fur and the third that came out was an alligator monster with a gator head that folded flat on its chest and had a humanoid face with three large white horns that protruded straight up on the monster's forehead.

"Go and destroy the city, keep the other Rangers busy!" he ordered.

The monster heeded their master's command and teleported out of the lair. Mesogog then turned his attention to the monitor.

As Trent walked through the woods his morpher began to beep erratically. The White Ranger held up his morpher to see the eye of his Drago Morpher blinking.

"Must be getting close." He said to himself.

The White Ranger Clone, who we'll call Chet, stepped out from behind a tree.

"Too bad you wont make it." Chet replied.

"White Ranger Clone!" said Trent.

"In the flesh!" Chet replied and attacked Trent.

The evil White Ranger Clone kicked him in the chest. Trent blocked it, but the clone threw up his other leg and knocked the good White Ranger back. Chet got back to his feet and chuckled at Trent. The two Rangers stared each other down. Chet went for his Drago Sword and fired at Trent. The White Ranger tumbled across the ground to evade the blast and launched himself in the air. Trent kicked Chet in the chest knocking the evil White Ranger back to the ground.

"Not bad kid. Try this!" he said drawing a flurry of laser arrows with his pen sword and fired them at Trent.

The good White Ranger jumped in the air avoiding the attack and even punching and kicking some of the arrows away.

"Aren't you forgetting? I invented that!" Trent said before firing his Drago Laser at Chet hitting him in the chest.

Trent took a fighting stance and charged the White Ranger Clone. Chet took his stance and charged his archrival. The twin White Rangers kicked each other at the same time, and jumped around in a half circle before continuing. Trent threw a flurry of punches to which Chet easily blocked and smacked Trent in the ribs knocking him to the ground. Chet grabbed Trent by the collar of his shield and punched Trent repeatedly in the chest before kicking him across the breastbone and knocking the good White Ranger into a puddle of mud. Chet ran towards him with his sword drawn. Trent spun his leg tossing mud into the evil clone's visor. Trent jumped up and did a roundhouse kick nailing him in the chest. The White Ranger clone tumbled back and wiped the muddy water off his visor. Chet growled and drew another set of laser arrows with his sword and fired them at Trent. The arrows struck the ground and went off around him as he tumbled away to safety.

"I don't think so you're not getting away that easily!" yelled Chet.

The White Ranger Clone powered up his sword and struck the earth sending a fork of lightning across the ground and detonating underneath Trent. The White Ranger flew through the air. Chet jumped up and got Trent in the side with a power strike of his sword. The heroic White Ranger fell to the ground holding his side as he struggled to get up. The White Ranger Clone chuckled.

"Now to get that precious power source you've been looking for. I will be the Ultimate White Ranger." He told Trent.

"No!" Trent yelled.

"Later loser!" Chet said before disappearing into the woods.

Trent pounded his first in the dirt. Meanwhile back in town the other Rangers had their own problems to deal with. The alarm went off in the Dino Cave as Tommy looked to the monitor and saw the trio of monsters Mesogog had created.

"Looks like we got trouble." He told the team.

"What is it?" asked Kira.

"Three monsters are attacking the city." He told them.

"But what about Trent?" she asked.

"He'll be fine. Trent's old enough to take care of himself." he told her.

"All right let's get down there." Said Conner.

The remaining four Rangers stood in the middle of the room with Tommy at the helm.

"Ready?" he said.

"Ready!" replied Conner.

Conner, Kira and Ethan's Dino Morphers appear on their Dino Bracelets as Tommy's transformed into the Brachio Morpher.

"DinoThunder Power up! Ha!" they cried.

Tommy inserted his Dino Key into the morpher and twisted it as the others pressed the button on their morphers. The Dino symbol appeared on their chests as they flip backwards and their Rangers colors overlap the white basis of their uniforms. The four Rangers land on the ground and their helmets come together completing their transformation.

"Tyranno Power!" cried Conner.

"Tricera Power!" cried Ethan.

"Ptera Power!" cried Kira.

"Brachio Power!" said Tommy, as their zords appeared in the background behind each other them.

The Dino Rangers ran into the city to face the oncoming threat. The monstrous trio terrorized the innocent civilians firing laser blasts in all directions. The Rangers drew their weapons and went after the monsters. Meanwhile Trent struggled to catch up with the White Ranger Clone. But was soon met up by Elsa and Zeltrax

"Going somewhere?" said Zeltrax.

"Ah man not you guys again." Trent said.

"Your not getting that power source!" Zeltrax told him as he and Elsa drew their weapons.

Trent looked and saw the White Ranger Clone making his way up to mountain to the power source.

"I don't have time for you losers. Super Dino Mode!" cried Trent.

Giant black spikes erupted from the stripes on Trent's Ranger suit protruding from shoulders, arms and legs. His bright red visor morphed replicating a pterodactyl's screech. A pair of black jagged swords appeared on his hands completing the transformation. Rather than battle them Trent flew over the two and went to take on the White Ranger Clone. Flying up behind him Trent tackled the White Ranger clone to the ground and the two tumbled down the hill. Chet managed to throw Trent off of him and kicked him hard in the chest. Trent tumbled backwards down the hill the large spikes on the back of his shield prevented him from falling any farther and struggled to get up. The White Ranger Clone raced up the hill to retrieve the power source. Trent was finally back on his feet but his spikes were throwing him off balance. Trent jumped and used his swords as wings to propel himself up the mountain flying past the White Ranger Clone. Chet took out his Drago Saber and blasted at Trent hitting him in the back faltered and dropped out of the sky. Chet raced up the hill after him. Trent grabbed his ankle and pulled the White Ranger Clone to the ground. Chet kicked Trent in the face and sent him toppling on the hill on his back. When he landed Trent exited Super Dino Mode and raced up the hill using his super speed. Passing Chet and prompting the White Ranger Clone to use his super speed as the two raced up the summit.

Meanwhile back in the city the others were having a tough time with Mesogog's monsters as the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers were thrown to the ground by the bull monster. Tommy jumped up to challenge the beast.

"Hey ugly!" he yelled.

The monster turned to see Tommy use his Energy Orb attack and fired it at the monster. But the bull monster deflected the attack and sent it right back at Tommy and sent him flying through the air. The rest of the Rangers gathered around him.

"Dr. O!" yelled Kira.

"I'm all right, he's a tough one." Tommy said.

"I know a fast that'll beat him. Let's put em together!" said Conner.

"Right!" said Ethan and Kira.

Conner, Kira and Ethan combined the Tyranno Staff, Tricera Shield and Ptera Grips along with the Brachio Staff to form the Z-Rex Blaster. The four Rangers gathered around the weapon and pointed it at the Bull monster and fired. But instead of destroying the bull monster the Donkeyvac monster threw himself in front of the blast sacrificing itself. This infuriated the bull monster filling it with even more hatred now more determined than ever to destroy them. The bull monster went on a rampage cutting a swath through the team taking them apart one by one. It seemed as though there was nothing that could beat it. Thinking fast Tommy used his Brachio Staff and struck the ground causing the earth to swallow the monster whole. Tommy then used his flame attack and roasted the monster. But it wasn't enough; the bull monster jumped out of the fiery pit and was back with a vengeance.

"No way that's impossible!" said Tommy.

The bull monster punched Tommy and sent him flying across the ground.

"All right, that does it. Brachio Staff full power!" he said.

Gold and purple lighting flowed into the weapon as Tommy brought his staff to maximum power. The staff glowed a vibrant purple as Tommy went to take on the unstoppable monster. The Black Ranger ran and jumped in the air and brought down a purple energy slash across the monster's chest. Streaks of lightning flowed through the monster as Tommy turned and made a horizontal slash across its chest. The monster was losing steam but Tommy was fired up twirling his staff around in his hand. Tommy held the weapon high above his head and cut right down the middle the massive energy blade went right through as the bull monster staggered backward. Bigger streaks of lighting went through the monster signaling its defeat. The massive monster fell backwards and exploded.

"Whoo! I love being a Ranger!" Tommy yelled as he twirled his staff around and returned it to its sheath.

All that was left of the trio is the crocodile monster. Meanwhile Trent made it to the summit in time to see the White Ranger Clone at the energy source. The source was encased in a crystal-like substance. Chet fired a concentrated energy beam from his morpher and was beginning to melt the crystal substance.

"Stop!" Trent yelled.

"Your too late Trent, the power source is mine." Chet said.

"Not as long as I'm standing." Trent replied.

"We'll see about that!" said Chet.

The White Ranger Clone attacked Trent. The White Ranger Clone did a flying kick Trent blocked it with his hands and dropped to one knee, and knocked the White Ranger Clone off his feet. The White Ranger Clone kicked Trent in the chest and knocked him back. The clone spun around ready to take him on once again.

"Super Dino Clone!" he yelled and morphed into his spiked form.

"Super Dino Mode!" yelled Trent.

The two Rangers battled it out with a series of flying punches and spinning kicks. While they were distracted Zeltrax and Elsa snuck up behind them and went to capture the power source while Trent was distracted. Zeltrax drew his sword and jammed it into the rock.

"Oh you're not doing it right. Here!" Elsa pushed him out of the way and fired a purple energy blast at the rock.

Trent looked over his doppelganger's shoulder and saw them trying to free the source.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Forget about them, your fight is with me." The White Ranger Clone said.

He slashed Trent across the chest with his left hand sword knocking the Ranger back. Trent slammed his body into the clone's chest in a vain attempt of getting past him. Chet pushed him back once again. Trent ran and jumped using the White Ranger Clone as a step and propelled himself toward Zeltrax and Elsa. Zeltrax swung his sword at him and knocked the White Ranger out of the air. Trent landed on his shoulder and looked up at them as they freed the power source. But when it was freed it wasn't like anything they would have expected.

"A key? That huge power spike came from a key?" Elsa said.

It was no ordinary key. The key had a white handle with gold accents and resembled Tommy's morphing key.

"It looks like the Black Ranger's morpher." Said Zeltrax.

"You think?" Elsa rolled her eyes at him.

Trent got up and lunged for the key only to get hit from behind by Zeltrax and Elsa. And knocked out of Super Dino Mode.

"I think Lord Mesogog will be pleased, the power source and the White Ranger as our prisoner." Elsa said.

The White Ranger Clone flipped through the air and stole the power key away from Elsa and Zeltrax.

"I don't think so. If anyone's getting this key its me." He said.

"Traitor!" Zeltrax yelled.

"With this key I will be the most powerful White Ranger ever and I'll be rid of my copy forever." He told them.

Elsa and Zeltrax pointed their sabers at the White Ranger Clone.

"Do you really want to mess with me? Don't forget I'm more powerful than the both of you put together and with this key I'll be even stronger." He said.

"We'll take our chances." Elsa told him.

She and Zeltrax attacked the White Ranger Clone. Chet was ready for them and kicked Elsa in the chest spun around and nailed Zeltrax in the gut with the side of his fist. Sparks flew from the cyborg's trunk as he staggered back. Trent flipped through the air and grabbed hold of the key and struggled to tear out of his opponent's grip. The two flung each other around in a half circle trying to make the other relinquish his grip. The twin Rangers punched and kicked each other trying to pry it out of one another's grip. Both kicked each other in the chest at the same time knocking them apart. Chet still had the key. Trent went after him with a flurry of roundhouse kicks; Chet dodged them easily and knocked Trent off his feet. The White Ranger Clone flipped through the air to escape but was met up by Zeltrax and Elsa. The two villains slashed at him multiple times with their swords as sparks flew from his body. The key flew into the air; Trent dived catching the key and tumbled over to his knees.

"I've had enough of you guys. Its time to put a end to all of this." He said.

The three villains looked on in shock.

"White Battlyzed Ranger!" called Trent.

Placing the key into the bottom of his morpher he twisted the key that made his morpher flip open. Underneath were a yellow button and the Power Rangers thunderbolt logo in white. Trent pressed the button activating his Battlyzer. The thunderbolt logo glowed wildly as beams of light shot out of the Ranger symbol. Trent pointed his morpher straight up into the air and fired an energy beam. Trent's chest logo appeared in the sky above him. A powerful air current began to twist around him creating a vortex. The White Ranger is taken up into the air where the logo opens up to let him in. Trent's Dragozord appeared to him and let out a load screech. As the zord circled around him flying straight up and doing a barrel roll behind him. The Dragozord broke apart into separate pieces of armor and began fusing to his body. Heavy armor plating attached to his lower legs while smaller, lighter pieces attached to his outer thighs. A set of heavy armor fused to his arms with giant crescent blades on the outside of his forearms. The wings attached to the back of his shield and finally the Dragozord head and torso drops into Trent's hand with a pair of giant blades on either side of the neck, just like his Megazord's Drago Stinger. Trent did a flying loop and posed in his new armor with his logo in the background.

"Looks like you guys are out of luck." Said Trent.

The villains were in shock. Haley having watched the whole thing from the Dino Cave was equally surprised by Trent's transformation.

"Wow." She gasped.

Trent swung his Drago Stinger and rested the head on his right shoulder.

"Who wants to be first?" he said.

Zeltrax stepped forward answering the White Ranger's challenge and shifted into his more powerful form, Super Zeltrax. Like the Rangers' Super Dino Mode, Super Zeltrax also had rows of spikes all across his body though not as big as the Rangers, his armor changed from jet black to maroon. And his visor was replaced with a pair of glowing green eyes. His emerald sword changed into a black or dark red lance.

Zeltrax spun his lance conjuring up a wave of electric energy and swung his weapon. Trent blocked it with his Drago Stinger. A fork of lighting fired from Zeltrax's lance resulting in a nearby explosion. Zeltrax spun and kicked Trent in the chest. The blow was enough to knock him back but was still standing.

"Is that all you got?" Trent asked.

Zeltrax growled and attacked him with both ends of his lance. Once again he managed to block the attacks with his oversized weapon. Trent swiped at him with his forearm blade getting Zeltrax across the chest and sent the villain tumbling to the ground. Elsa jumped in to attack Trent and was met with the brunt end of the Drago Stinger. White Ranger Clone replaced her and attacked Trent head on. Trent tossed the White Ranger Clone into the air with one hand. The clone landed upsidedown against a large rock and rolled to the ground. Zeltrax was back in the fight or at least was until Trent swung his Drago Stinger and sent the villain flying again. Elsa zapped Trent in the back with her saber; the White Ranger fell to his knees as Elsa went in for the kill. Trent blocked her sword with his forearm blade and pushed her away before striking her across the stomach with her blade. Zeltrax jumped in the air to finish him.

"Drago Stinger take flight!" called Trent.

The weapon responded and rocketed itself headlong into Zeltrax slashing his side. The villain cried out as he fell to earth. Trent spun and nailed Zeltrax in the chest with a roundhouse kick and knocked him flat. Zeltrax's lance lodged itself in the dirt. The bionic bruiser looked up at Trent.

"I'm giving you one last chance to get out of here. I suggest you take it." Trent warned.

Zeltrax picked himself up off the ground and grabbed his lance.

"I will never run from the likes of you!" he barked.

At that same time Elsa and the White Ranger Clone gathered around him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Said Trent.

The bad guys recoiled in fear not knowing what he'd do next. The White Ranger crossed his arms and launched an x-shaped energy blade at the three of them. The wave of energy hit the ground setting off a tremendous explosion. The bad guys were knocked through the air and sent crashing back to earth, taking their cue the villains retreated into an invisa-portal. Just as he claimed victory Trent's communicator went off.

"First off, want to say congratulations on getting your new Battlyzer. The guys are in trouble and need your help. Think you can put that thing to good use?" said Haley.

"Count on it." He smiled.

The rockets fire on Trent's boots as the Battlyzed White Ranger flew towards the city. Meanwhile back in town the Rangers were on the ropes against the last remaining monster. The crocodile creature was a lot tougher than any of them surmised. Just as he was nearing close to them a series of blasts hit the ground between them. The Rangers look up and see Trent flying in to the rescue and were astonished by what they saw. Trent landed before the other Rangers.

"Whoa!" said Kira.

"Check that out!" said Ethan.

"Incredible." Said Tommy.

"Awesome, killer gear." Said Conner.

"You guys need some help?" Trent asked.

"Would we ever." Said Kira.

"Just leave it to me guys." He told them.

"Show us what you got!" she said.

"No problem." Trent said before facing the monster.

"All right Crockazoid it's just you and me." He said.

"Bring it on!" the monster yelled.

Crockazoid opened the large gator mouth on his chest and fired a massive beam Trent blocked the beam with his staff and deflected it. Crockazoid was aghast.

"Time to finish this." Said Trent.

He began to spin his Drago Stinger until it was spinning at a hypersonic rate and began emitting a yellow energy ring from its blades Trent threw the weapon at the monster and sliced right through it. Destroying the monster completely.

The team ran up to Trent to congratulate him.

"I knew you could do it." Kira told him.

"Yeah thanks for believing in me." He said.

The Yellow Ranger wrapped her arms around his neck thankful that he made it and proud of his accomplishment.

_AN: Yeah I know tis a long story, I apologise for that. I tried posting it as two chapters but ran into some trouble so I had to put it back together and post it as a one-shot. This started out as a challenge to see if I could finish a fic in one day. It turned out to be a lot longer than I had originally planned but in the end it turned out to be a great fic, one of which I was proud to write. I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed the clock was running down and as stated I promised I finish the fic in a day. I hope it wasnt too long for everyone, let me know what you think. And if you can remember them let me know what's your favorite part. Well I think I took up enough space on this author's note. Let me know what you think. _

_Please Review. _


End file.
